Harry Potter et la force ancestrale
by StoNe1
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en 5eme année, apres sa quatrieme rencontre avec voldemort...il ignore encore ce qui l'attend...
1. Un mois d'aout qui commence bien

Chapitre 1 : Un mois d'août qui commence bien  
  
Jusqu'à la onzième année de son existence, Harry Potter n'avait jamais aimé son anniversaire, qui se déroulait chaque 31 juillet. Il n'aimait pas non plus les grandes vacances, ni même les vacances en général. En réalité, il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il subissait auprès de la famille chez qui il vivait, les Dursley : son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils avaient beau tolérer Harry dans leur maison pour une raison mystérieuse aux yeux de celui-ci, cela ne les empêchait pas de mépriser ouvertement leur neveu. On pourrait se demander pourquoi se comportent-t-ils ainsi avec un membre de leur propre famille. Car une des caractéristiques qui définit de plus Harry est qu'il n'est pas un enfant, ni même une personne comme les autres. En effet, Harry Potter est un sorcier, et c'est la raison pour laquelle son "reste familial" ne peut pas le supporter. Ils ont une horreur et une crainte profonde de tout ce qui peut sortir du quotidien ou qui peut se démarquer, ne serait-ce que légèrement, du reste. Ils racontent donc à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de neveux, et pour ceux qui le savent malheureusement déjà - comme la tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon - ils leur décrivent le centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus dans lequel Harry est censé être.  
Cependant, Harry était bien loin d'y être. Il étudiait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, et allait cette année, à partir du premier septembre, y entamer sa cinquième année. Depuis qu'il avait appris par Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard(maintenant professeur) qu'il était sorcier, il avait commencé à apprécier les grandes vacances, mais aussi son anniversaire, dans la mesure où il s'était lié d'amitié avec les deux meilleures personnes qu'il pouvait rêver : Ron, cinquième fils d'une généreuse famille de sorcier, les Weasley, et Hermione Granger, fille de parents moldus et une des meilleures élèves de l'école.  
Ce jour là, la veille de son anniversaire( il avait simplement su la date en regardant la météo à la télévision, car sinon il l'aurait oublié), il attendait avec impatience les lettres de ses amis - envoyées par hiboux, bien sûr - dont il commençait à prendre l'habitude. La journée fut pour lui très longue, il la passa dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas dérangé par son oncle qui cherchait toujours à le réprimander, sa tante qui lui donnait des ordres qu'il n'exécutait même plus, et son cousin qui devait toujours faire des efforts considérables pour passer les portes, étant donné son énorme masse.  
Après une journée ponctuée de telles interruptions, il n'eut plus qu'un désir : se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et attendre ses lettres, tout en astiquant son balai, ou même en avançant son devoir de potions donné par Rogue, avant les vacances.  
Il était près de 1 heure du matin lorsqu'il perçut à son plus grand bonheur un petit grattement venant de sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et ne vit à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet qu'un scarabée qui tentait d'escalader la paroi de verre. Se méfiant intensément de ce genre d'insectes depuis l'épisode de Rita Skeeters, il ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta le plus loin possible. A ce moment là, il vit une petite boule grise arriver en hululant. C'était Coq, le minuscule hiboux de Ron que Sirius, le parrain de Harry, lui avait généreusement offert lorsqu'il avait « perdu » Croutard, son rat, qui s'était révélé être un Mangemort servant Voldemort. Quand le hibou passa la fenêtre, Harry remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute, se dit-il, que Ron l'avait enfin éduqué un minimum !  
Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il portait deux lettres : une de Ron, évidemment, mais aussi une des jumeaux Fred et Georges.  
Il décida d'ouvrir celle de Ron en premier, mais un deuxième hibou l'interrompit dans sa tache en s'engouffrant par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Harry regarda qui lui adressait la lettre et le paquet apportés par le moyen-duc, c'était comme il s'en doutait son amie Hermione.  
Il reprit la lecture de la lettre de Ron tandis que le moyen-duc allait rejoindre Hedwige et Coq dans la grande cage.  
  
Salut, Harry !  
Comment vas-tu ? C'est toujours aussi impossible à vivre chez tes modus ? Ici, ça commence à le devenir, on ne s'amuse presque plus depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu… Bill et Charlie ont arrêté leurs travails momentanément pour aider Papa et Percy au ministère à cause des problèmes qu'ils pose : ils ont plusieurs assassinats de moldus et quelques sorciers sur les bras ! Ce qui fait que Maman ne veut même plus que l'on s'éloigne du jardin, et elle était tellement énervée hier qu'elle a puni Fred et Georges qui avaient laissé traîner une Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux de trop, ils ne peuvent plus sortir de la maison ! Quant à Ginny, sa copine Claire(qui est là pour une semaine) et moi-même sommes cloîtrés dans la maison, on ne peut pas sortir après 5 heures, donc on fait des batailles explosives, des échecs, on bosse nos devoirs… c'est nul !!! Maman craint vraiment une attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui chez nous !  
Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Moi pas encore, je parie qu'elle est en Bulgarie avec Vicky…  
Mais bon, si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour te parler de mes problèmes, même si c'est déjà fait ! Je voulais plutôt te dire une chose : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je te donnerais ton cadeau dès qu'on se verra, et en parlant de ça, Dumbledore est d'accord que tu viennes chez nous pour tout le mois d'août ! Tu t'en doutais, hein ?   
Papa ou Bill va essayer de trouver du temps pour venir te chercher, et moi je vais essayer de convaincre Maman de laisser Fred ou Georges de venir nous aider. En tout cas, on vient demain(le premier août) à 15h, je ne sais pas encore si on vient en voiture ou en poudre de cheminette mais on sera là à 15h c'est sûr. Prépare tes affaires et préviens tes moldus !   
A demain !  
Ron  
  
Génial ! se dit Harry. Tout un mois chez les Weasley, c'est sa tante qui ne va pas être contente car il lui était bien utile quand il s'agissait de tondre la pelouse, tailler les haies, passer l'aspirateur, etc.…  
Il s'empressa de répondre à Ron au dos de la lettre simplement en le remerciant et en confirmant son accord pour le lendemain.  
Il tendit la lettre à Coq, qui lui montra du bec la lettre des jumeaux avant de s'en aller et disparaître dans la nuit. Harry déchira l'enveloppe et lu, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait.  
  
Salut Harry !  
Comment ça va ? On t'écrit d'abord pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! C'est Ron qui nous a dit que c'était aujourd'hui. On te donnera tes cadeaux en même temps que Ron car Coq est trop petit pour les porter. Tu te demandes ce que c'est ? Disons que c'est nous qui les avons inventés… je te laisse imaginer. Tu pourras même en donner à tes meilleurs amis, comme Malefoy ou bien Rogue !   
On t'écrit ensuite pour te remercier mille fois, comme dit Georges une fois par Gallion. Nous ne l'avons dit à personne, et nous avons bien acheté la robe de soirée pour Ron. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a fait pour convaincre Maman d'accepter notre projet de magasin de farces et attrapes : on a pris des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (Maman les adore), et on leur a jeté des sorts : un sort d'Allégresse et un léger sortilège de Confusion, je pense que tu connais le principe de chacun, ce qui donne nos Dragées d'influence : elles rendent celui ou celle qui en mange très gentil et prêt à accepter presque tout sans se poser de questions par la suite !! Et ça a marché ! Merci encore pour ton cadeau !  
A très bientôt  
Fred et Georges  
  
Harry éclata de rire en se demandant où ils allaient chercher tout ça.  
Il passa ensuite à la lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Coucou Harry !  
J'espère que tout se passe bien chez ''toi''. Moi au début des vacances je n'avais pas trop le moral car mes parents n'ont pas voulu que j'aille en Bulgarie, mais par contre, ils ont été d'accord pour que Viktor vienne passer deux semaines à la maison ! Et en plus, ils n'étaient pas là la première semaine où il était là ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises…  
  
Harry imagina avec amusement la tête d'Hermione devenir rouge vif si elle lui avait dit ça en face.  
  
Ah oui, au fait, joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire ! Tu vas voir, c'est complètement en rapport avec toi…mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron, je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, il m'a dit que Dumbledore était d'accord pour que tu ailles chez lui ! C'est super ! Quand part-tu ? J'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve, soi chez lui, soi sur le chemin de Traverse, comme vous voulez.  
J'ai reçu une lettre de Mc Gonagall qui me proposait de devenir préfète, mais j'ai refusé(ça n'a pas dû lui faire très plaisir), car sinon je devrais sans cesse nous dénoncer!  
Au fait tu as le bonjour de Viktor.  
A bientôt  
Bisous Hermione  
  
Tout content, Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet. Il déchira l'emballage purement moldu, mais qui contenait à son grand étonnement un livre purement sorcier, intitulé « Harry Potter : 4, Voldemort : 0 » écrit par… Alastor Maugrey ! Maugrey Fol-Œil, l'homme, l'auror qui avait passé toute l'année dernière au fond d'une malle soumis à la fois aux sortilèges de l'Impérium et de Stupéfixion, maîtrisé toute l'année dernière par Bartémius Croupton fils, un Mangemort imposteur au service de Voldemort.  
Harry ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et vit qu'il retraçait en détail les quatre fois où Harry avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort, de la première année de son existence jusqu'à l'année dernière, pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se promit de le lire plus tard, même s'il commençait à connaître son histoire.  
Lorsqu'il posa le livre sur son bureau, un troisième oiseau, une immense chouette cette fois, aux couleurs brun et paille, essaya de passer la fenêtre toujours ouverte mais échoua. Harry alla donc lui porter secours, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de prendre la lettre et de laisser le rapace s'en aller.  
Il ouvrit la lettre, et vit qu'elle lui venait de Sirius. Elle était accompagnée d'une Gazette du sorcier -datant du début des vacances-, le plus célèbre journal des sorciers, et Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant car il avait perdu le contact avec son monde depuis le début des vacances. Il commença sa lecture.  
  
Bonjour Harry !  
Tu vas bien ? J'espère que les actions de Voldemort n'ont pas trop de conséquences côté moldu, tu as eu des échos ?   
Bon anniversaire mon grand ! Quinze ans déjà, félicitations de la part des Maraudeurs ! Eh oui, comme Dumbledore me l'a demandé, je suis avec Lunard pour une mission de rassemblement. Normalement je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance, quand même !  
Tu auras notre cadeau à la rentrée, c'est Dumbledore qui te le remettra.  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais être très discret, tu le sais. Et ne vas pas chercher à savoir ce que fais Rogue, il est de notre côté bien sûr, mais cela ne te regarde en rien et il serait capable d'enlever 1000 points à Gryffondor si cela se savait!…  
A bientôt Harry  
Lunard et Patmol   
  
Cette lecture lui fit autant plaisir qu'elle l'intrigua. Cette histoire avec Rogue, qu'il avait vaguement oublié, lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Mais épuisé et heureux, il préféra aller tout de suite se coucher en laissant sa fenêtre ouverte, au cas où un autre messager viendrait.  
Ce fut vers 6 heures du matin qu'il se réveilla en sueur, les mains crispées l'une sur l'autre. Il avait refait ce même cauchemar qui le hantait chaque nuit, depuis cette soirée où Voldemort avait tué Cédric Diggory. Mais contrairement à certaines fois, sa cicatrice ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il s'en soulagea, car il se doutait que lorsqu'il avait mal au front c'était à cause de véritables actions de Voldemort.  
Il remarqua que le hibou d'Hermione était parti, et aussi sur son bureau, à la lumière des réverbères de la rue, deux lettres qui avaient dû lui être apportées durant son sommeil. Il se leva en faisant craquer le moins possible le plancher, même en sachant que de simples gémissements de lattes de bois ne pouvait pas couvrir les ronflements de son cousin. Il prit une enveloppe dans chaque main. L'une portait l'insigne de Poudlard, un grand P entouré d'un lion, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent, l'autre, quant à elle, ne présentait que son nom et son adresse écrits d'une façon penchée et agréable à lire.  
Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre de son collège qui lui disait comme d'habitude de se rendre sur la voie 9¾ le premier septembre à 11heure pour prendre le Poudlard Express, le train en direction de Poudlard. Il était joint également une liste de fournitures à avoir pour chaque matière. Harry vit de plus, au fond de l'enveloppe, un petit billet écrit de la main de McConagall, la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor ainsi que la directrice adjointe du collège. Ce billet disait :  
  
Mr Potter,  
Comme vous le savez sans doute, la coupe de Quidditch des 4 maisons, qui a été annulée l'an dernier, aura bien lieu cette année à Poudlard. Et comme vous le savez aussi, Mr Olivier Dubois, ancien capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, a achevé sa scolarité il y a deux ans, et Mlle Angelina Johnson, ancienne poursuiveuse de la même équipe, l'a achevée l'an dernier.  
Nous vous proposons donc, après un vote entre professeurs où vous avez obtenu la majorité absolue, de représenter, pour cette année et celles à venir, l'équipe de Gryffondor en devenant capitaine, en plus de votre actuel poste d'attrapeur.  
Nous vous laissons également le choix du nouveau gardien et du nouveau poursuiveur.  
Veuillez répondre au plus vite, de façon à ce que nous puissions prendre les mesures nécessaires en cas de refus.  
Je vous prie d'agréer, Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
Pr. McGonagall  
PS : Le Pr. Dumbledore et moi-même vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Harry était aux anges. Il allait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Il pensa à Malefoy, il l'imaginait très facilement fulminer de rage à cette idée. Cela lui fit autant plaisir qu'un sortilège d'allégresse. Il en oublia même pendant un instant l'autre lettre anonyme. Il remarqua enfin qu'elle était tombée ses pieds, il la ramassa donc et l'ouvrit.  
Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur. C'était Cho Chang. Cho Chang représentait plusieurs chose pour lui. D'abord, son adversaire au Quidditch : elle était attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Serdaigle. C'était ensuite la petite amie de son ami Cédric Diggory, son ami qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, tué par Voldemort. Mais c'était surtout la fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux lors du match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles en troisième année. Il l'avait remarquée depuis le premier sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé, et depuis avait préféré cacher à tout le monde cet amour qu'il considérait comme impossible. Il ouvrit la lettre avec les mains presque tremblantes d'émotion, et posa les yeux sur cette écriture qui l'hypnotisait.  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
J'espère que tu te portes bien, et que tu as réussi à surmonter les évènements de l'an dernier, entre ton affrontement avec Tu-Sais-Qui et les articles de Rita Skeeters. D'ailleurs, on n'en entend plus parler ce celle la.   
Je voudrais d'abord te remercier, de la part des Diggory et moi-même, d'avoir pu ramener le corps de Cédric. Ses parents l'ont enterré il y a une semaine ; et s'ils ne te l'ont pas dit, c'est parce qu'ils ont pensé que tu avais assez enduré de mauvaises choses, et je les ai approuvés. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça.  
Je t'écris ensuite pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai lu la date dans le dernier livre sur toi que j'ai acheté, écrit par Maugrey qui est « Harry Potter : 4, V… : 0 ». Il y a une biographie de toi dedans. Comme cadeau je t'ai simplement envoyé une photo car j'ignorais ce qui pouvait te faire plaisir.  
Je voudrais enfin te dire quelque chose d'assez important pour moi, mais je voudrais te le dire en face, donc est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse pendant le mois d'août ?Réponds-moi pour me préciser le lieu, la date et l'heure.  
A très bientôt  
Cho Chang  
  
Harry était cette fois au septième ciel. Il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer, et cela arrivait. Il avait reçu une lettre de Cho, cela lui fit réellement chaud au cœur, encore plus qu'un litre de Bieraubeurre. Il relut la lettre trois fois de suite pour le plaisir, et une quatrième fois pour comprendre, car il avait été hypnotisé plus par les mots que par le sens de la lettre. "J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça." Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir, à elle? Il ne lui en voulait pas parce que c'était elle, mais aussi pour son geste : il n'aurait vraiment pas eu envie d'aller à cet enterrement, cela l'aurait achevé.  
Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et vit la photo dont elle parlait et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : c'était une photo d'elle, debout à côté d'un arbre, et comme la photo était évidemment animée, elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Harry la regarda sourire pendant plus de 20 minutes, tout en rêvant.  
Il sortit de sa rêverie en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il lui réponde au plus vite. Il prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et écrivit.  
  
Salut Cho  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta lettre et ta photo, cela me touche beaucoup et m'a fait très plaisir.  
Merci également de m'avoir épargné l'enterrement de Cédric, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup.  
Il n'y a pas de problème pour qu'on se voie cet été, mais je ne sais pas encore quel jour. Pour l'instant je suis chez mon oncle et ma tante(des moldus), mais je pars cette après-midi chez Ron Weasley pour tout le mois d'août, et je vais essayer de convaincre sa mère de sortir, car elle est très inquiète depuis que V...Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Je t'enverrai Hedwige(ma chouette) pour te prévenir.  
A bientôt  
Harry  
  
Harry écrivit aussi le billet de réponse et d'affirmation à la proposition de McGonagall.  
Il s'approcha de la cage et s'apprêta à réveiller Hedwige, mais il se souvint qu'elle était souvent de mauvaise humeur quand on la tirait de son sommeil. Il y alla donc en douceur. Il commença à caresser les plumes de ses ailes en l'appelant doucement. Elle finit par ouvrir un oeil fatigué qui vit la lettre tendue par Harry.  
-Tu veux faire un voyage? Apporte cette lettre à Cho, ma belle, et celle-la à Poudlard. Et dépêche-toi! Je serai chez Ron ce soir. dit-il.  
Elle lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille et hulula doucement avant de s'envoler, ce qui le fit rire. Il retourna contempler la photo de Cho, quand vers 7 heures la grosse voix tonitruante et malveillante de son oncle le tira de ses songes.  
-Harry! Lève-toi et mets la table!  
-Ouais, une minute, répondit Harry, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de se montrer poli avec son oncle.  
Il dut arracher ses yeux de la photo pour pouvoir descendre mettre la table. Il songeait, tout en manipulant assiettes, verres et fourchettes, à la manière de dire à son oncle et à sa tante qu'il ne serait plus là dans environ 8 heures, alors qu'il devait encore ranger le garage, le cellier et le sous-sol, laver la voiture, les carreaux de toute la maison et la chambre de Dudley.   
Il se dit que les moyens les plus anciens sont les meilleurs, c'est-à-dire Sirius, la menace d'un criminel dangereux, et sorcier, par dessus le marché, qui viendrait venger l'enfant maltraité qu'Harry était. Il éclata de rire à cette pensée, ce qu'il lui valut des remarques de son oncle comme quoi il était fou. Il se dit que le moment le mieux choisi serait pendant le petit déjeuner, il imaginait déjà son oncle lui hurler dessus, sa tante le regarder avec des yeux méprisants et moqueurs, et son cousin s'étouffer avec la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait avoir que dans la bouche.  
Ce fut à peu près le spectacle auquel il assista lorsqu'il dit brusquement:  
-Mince, j'ai oublié de vous dire!  
-Quoi donc, cria l'oncle Vernon.  
-Les Weasley viennent me chercher aujourd'hui à 15h pour que je passe le mois d'août chez eux!dit-il très rapidement.  
Son oncle devint rouge pivoine, sa tante eut un hoquet de stupeur et le fixa avec les yeux qu'il avait imaginé, et son cousin recracha les bouts de pomme spéciales régime qu'il mâchait.  
-Comment? Mais tu te prends pour qui pour décider si tu pars ou pas? Tu te fais des idées, mon bonhomme, ce n'est pas ce vieux fou chauve qui va t'emmener! Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout!  
-Bon, d'accord, répliqua-t-il, comme ça j'aurais le temps d'écrire à mon parrain...  
Il jubilait intérieurement, tout en essayant de garder un visage serein et calme, pendant que celui de chacun des trois autres passaient du rouge au vert.  
-Co...Comment, ton parrain?dit Vernon, la voix tremblante. Tu es sûr? Non, il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas la peine! Enfin sauf pour lui dire que tu vas chez tes amis, mon grand...  
C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait "mon grand", généralement, c'était "Oh!", ou "toi!".  
-C'est à 15h qu'ils viennent? Son ton était redevenu plus brusque. Ils viennent en voiture, cette fois? Car j'ai remis le feu électrique, et ils n'ont pas intérêt de le redémolir, tonna-t-il.  
-Oui, normalement ils loueront des voitures. 


	2. Premier jour au Terrier

Harry Potter et la Force Ancestrale  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Elle, la Créatrice du Monde (bon faut que j'arrete la fumette moi...). Ya que le scénario qui est de mon cru.  
  
Vala; bonne lecture, et review svp!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Premier jour au Terrier  
  
Harry passa la matinée sur son devoir de potions, qu'il n'arrivait pas à continuer, car son regard était curieusement attiré tel un aimant sur la photo de sa désirée qui se trouvait juste à côté.  
Il pensa ensuite aux Weasley qui l'invitaient généreusement, et s'en voulut de ne rien leur apporter en échange. Il alla donc d'abord dans le garage faire "des courses" pour Mr Weasley qui était accroc des Moldus, pendant que son oncle faisait la sieste, son cousin s'empiffrait de fruits secs spécial régime devant la télévision, et sa tante qui regardait également la télé avec son fils chéri. Ils venaient de terminer le repas, Harry ne risquait donc pas d'être dérangé, mais il avait préféré prendre sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où.  
Avant de prendre quoi que ce soit, il se promit de n'emporter que des choses dont les Dursley ne risquerait jamais de se servir. Il trouva dans de nombreux tiroirs ce qui pouvait faire le bonheur de Mr Weasley : des piles usagées, des prises qui ne marchaient plus rangées au fond de cartons poussiéreux où il était inscrit "A jeter", des fils électriques effilés, et même un petit poste de radio miteux qu'il essaya en vain de dépoussiérer. Il pensa à Charlie, qui s'occupait de dragons, en voyant le petit extincteur (posé entre deux étagères sous un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites), qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il trouvait l'idée assez comique, car lui-même ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de cet instrument.  
Pour Mrs Weasley, il se glissa discrètement dans la cuisine pour y prendre deux livres de cuisine que Harry n'avait pas vu sortir de leur étagère depuis qu'il avait six ans, il monta ensuite dans la salle de bain pour y prendre quelques produits de beauté qui n'avaient jamais l'effet voulu sur la tante Pétunia.  
Retourné dans sa chambre, il rangea tous ces objets dans sa valise, et eut des remords pour Bill et Ginny, mais il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu leur offrir (à part peut-être pour Ginny, une photo de lui). Quant à Percy, il n'osa pas imaginer l'effet d'un cadeau humoristique, il chercha donc un livre dans les étagères de sa chambre, il y avait des livres qui n'avaient pas été touchés depuis le jour où on les avait installés ici. Il cherchait le plus sérieux qu'il pourrait trouver, mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il voyait étaient surtout des bandes dessinées format poche, ou des livres de science fiction. Il tomba enfin sur une étagère avec une dizaine de livre traitant de sujets "sérieux". Il hésitait entre La performance en sept leçons et Comment ne pas perdre son temps - Apprenez à faire dix choses en même temps -. Il opta finalement pour le deuxième, qu'il rangea dans sa valise tout en souriant.  
Il commença ensuite à rassembler ses dernières affaires(parchemins, plumes, chaudron, balai, nécessaire à balai...) et regretta que sa Carte du Maraudeur ne fût pas de la partie. Il rangea soigneusement la photo de Cho dans la poche intérieure de sa veste trop grande et délavée.  
Il termina de ranger ses affaires et regarda l'heure.  
-Quoi, 14h 55? Mais où est passé le temps? Il faut que je me dépêche!  
Il entreprit de descendre la cage d'Hedwige et croisa son cousin dans les escaliers. Il dut donc remonter, excédé, car Dudley ne permettait pas de passer à deux dans une cage d'escalier, ni dans quoi que ce soit qui n'avait pas une largeur minimum d'un mètre cinquante. Il redescendit et arrivé sur le palier il entendit l'oncle Vernon qui lui criait.  
-N'ameute pas tout le quartier!  
-D'accord, hurla Harry, qui s'amusait beaucoup, JE N'AMEUTERAIS PERSONNE!  
-Grr, sale gosse, grogna Vernon.  
Harry descendit le reste de ses affaires, c'est-à-dire sa valise et son chaudron, et attendit sur le pas de la porte. Avant de refermer la porte une bonne fois pour toute, il cria:  
-Je les attends dehors! A l'été prochain!  
-C'est ça, c'est ça... répondirent en chœur les trois autres heureux d'être débarrassés de la corvée qu'il était.  
Harry s'assit sur le porche, sortit et admira pour la énième fois...sa photo. Il ne se lassait vraiment pas de la voir sourire, marcher, mais là, il s'avérait que Cho dormait! Il rit et remit la photo à sa place car il entendit un bruit de moteur. Il leva les yeux en cherchant l'origine du bruit, mais celle ci apparut soudain sans prévenir devant ses yeux. C'était (encore) une Ford Anglia dans laquelle se trouvait Mr Weasley au volant, Georges à côté de lui, et Ron et Fred à l'arrière. Ron sortit pour le saluer et pour l'aider à installer ses affaires dans le coffre, qui avait subit un sortilège d'Agrandissement de manière à pouvoir tout caser.   
-Alors, comment ça va? On peut aller voir tes moldus?  
-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Harry en riant. Sinon, ça ne va plus aller bien.  
Fred et Ron se resserrèrent pour laisser entrer Harry.  
-Bonjour Harry, entama Mr Weasley, comment vas-tu?  
-Super bien et vous? Je vous remercie vraiment, continua-t-il avant qu'il ne lui réponde, de m'inviter chez vous. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour vous tous! Sauf pour Ginny et Bill, ajouta-t-il à Ron, je ne leur ai vraiment rien trouvé, je suis désolé!  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry! répondit Mr Weasley.  
-Si si, ça me fait plaisir, et ça le vous fera aussi!  
-Si tu le dis...dit Georges. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu regardais, quand on est arrivé?  
-Heu, dit-il en rougissant, rien d'important. La...liste des fournitures.  
-Tu as de drôles de façons de passer le temps, ironisa Fred.  
-Mais, l'interrompit Harry, sceptique, vous pouviez me voir alors que je ne le pouvais pas?  
-Bien sûr, dit Ron tandis que son père redémarrait, on a enclenché l'invisibilisateur de voiture!  
-Ah, ça s'appelle comme ça? ... et là, il y est?  
-Evidemment, lança, amusé, le père des rouquins, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça!  
Il leva brusquement le volant, comme le manche à balais d'un avion et Harry se sentit décoller. Mais Mr Weasley dut à ce moment là penser à sa femme car il atterrit docilement et chercha une rue déserte pour redevenir visible.  
-Ne dites surtout pas à votre mère que j'ai fait ça, implora-t-il, sinon elle va me tuer!  
-D'accord, mais tu nous laisse conduire alors, répliqua aussitôt Ron. Je plaisantais, Papa, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air que prenait son père.   
Harry passa un trajet très divertissant, mais aussi instructif, car ils parlèrent beaucoup des dégâts que provoquait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il apprit que la vie était devenue impossible au ministère depuis que Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, avait accepté le retour du mage noir, et qu'il se comportait comme si chacun de ses employés en était responsable. Harry, qui avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour lui, qui le considérait comme un ami, commençait à trouver ce personnage très désagréable. Mais comme l'avait sagement dit Dumbledore en fin d'année dernière, tant que Fudge se dresserait contre Voldemort, Harry l'accompagnerait. Il apprit aussi que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas encore rejoint le mage noir, et que la réponse des Géants n'était pas encore parvenue.  
Harry tenta une question:  
-Euh, vous avez eu des nouvelles de...  
-Oui Harry? De qui parles-tu? demanda Mr Weasley.  
-Des Diggory, termina Harry, un nœud dans l'estomac.  
-Oh, répondit Mr Weasley avec une voix éteinte, ça ne va pas fort du tout, tu t'en doute. Amos n'est pas venu pendant trois semaines, et je le comprends. Il m'a dit de te dire que lui et sa femme t'étaient très reconnaissants d'avoir...  
-Ramené Cédric? conclut Harry délicatement.  
-Voila.  
La discussion s'arrêta là. Un silence gênant s'interrompit dans la voiture et se prolongea 10 minutes. Fred et Georges, qui n'avaient jamais beaucoup apprécié Cédric à cause d'une ancienne défaite contre Poufsouffle, avaient tout de même été très affectés par sa mort.  
Fred, cependant, relança la conversation.  
-J'espère que Maman sera d'accord qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos affaires! Imaginez la tête de Rogue si on lui disait qu'on n' a plus rien pour ses cours, s'esclaffa-t-il.  
-Oui, dit Harry, moi en tout cas il faut que j'y aille.   
Il pensait à son rendez-vous avec Cho.  
-Pourquoi, c'est important? demanda Ron.  
-Assez, il faut que je ... demande à Ollivander si ma baguette n'a pas subit des dommages, lors du Priori Incantatum.   
C'était vrai, il avait pensé à cette éventualité le matin même.  
Ils arrivèrent au terrier en passant par les routes moldues une demi heure plus tard, et furent chaleureusement accueillis - surtout Harry - par Mrs Weasley, Ginny et son amie Claire.  
-Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? Ce n'était pas trop dur, chez les Dursley?  
-Bah, je commence à m'y habituer...sinon je vais bien, merci. Merci encore de m'accueillir ici pour tout un mois, c'est vraiment très gentil!  
-Mais c'est normal, répondit Ron, on te l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, on allait pas te laisser moisir là-bas!  
-Salut Harry, dit Ginny qui arrivait maintenant à se comporter sans gêne quand il était là, je te présente Claire, elle est à Gryffondor aussi.  
-Salut Ginny, salut Claire, répondit Harry, oui, je t'ai déjà vu Claire.  
Cette fois, ce fut Claire qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit éclater de rire Ginny.  
-Harry mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley, vas installer tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron, et vous les garçons, reprit-elle plus sévèrement, rentrez dans la maison! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes punis! Et ne discutez pas!  
Harry accompagna Ron dans sa chambre tout en montant valise, cage et chaudron.  
-C'est vraiment pas drôle que Tu-Sais-Qui soit revenu, soupira Ron. Regarde! On ne peut même plus sortir! Maman est vraiment sur les nerfs!  
-Comprends la, Ron, c'est normal qu'elle ait peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose! Au fait, quelles sont les dernières nouvelle? Sirius m'a envoyé une vieille Gazette du sorcier où il était écrit que des Mangemort avait fait plusieurs victimes en Europe de l'est, c'est sans doute là où est Vol, euh Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'a pas dû encore trop bouger... mais apparemment il a repris des forces rapidement!  
-Je ne sais pas...dit tristement Ron. Je te passerai la dernière Gazette, mais j'y ai jeté un oeil, et ils ont l'air de s'être calmé. Mais ils prévoient sûrement quelque chose de pire.  
-Ouais, conclut Harry. Au fait tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione?  
-Oui, ne m'en parle pas! Je croyais qu'elle était en Bulgarie, et bien non, c'est pire : c'est son Vicky qui est venu chez elle! Mais elle se prend pour qui, pour inviter une star internationale de Quidditch chez elle?  
-Ron, arrête voyons, dit Harry en essayant de le calmer. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point. Tu devrais être content pour elle...  
-Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
-Mais...  
-Ce soir, l'interrompit Ron mettant fin à la discussion, si tu veux, je t'en parle ce soir.  
Harry ne chercha pas à insister. Il entreprit de déballer un peu ses affaires. Il ouvrit sa valise et vit les "cadeaux" pour les Weasley.  
-Ron, regarde, cria-t-il, j'ai apporté quelques trucs pour tout le monde! Enfin, sauf pour Bill ni pour Ginny, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure dans la voiture, ajouta-t-il embarrassé, et le tiens je te l'offre sur le chemin de Traverse.  
-De quoi tu parles? Oh, non, dit-il amusé en voyant les cadeaux, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? C'est pas la peine!  
-Si si, ça me fait rire, et j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir! Regarde ce que j'ai pris pour ton père!  
Il tendis à Ron le carton dans lequel il avait rangé les piles, les prises, les fils électriques et la mini-radio. Il sortit ensuite sous les rires de Ron les livres et produits pour sa mère.  
-Tu crois que j'ai bien choisit? demanda-t-il à son ami.  
-Pour Papa, c'est sûr, il est un vrai fan des moldus. Et pour Maman, c'est quoi?  
Harry tendit les cadeaux pour sa mère à Ron en disant:  
-Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir alors j'ai pris ça. Et regardes ce que j'ai trouvé pour Percy!  
-Tu as pris quelque chose pour Perce? s'indigna-t-il. C'est quoi? Oh, génial, s'exclama-t-il quand il vit le livre Comment ne pas perdre son temps - Apprenez à faire dix choses en même temps. Ca lui convient parfaitement.   
-J'ai pensé aussi. Et enfin, pour Charlie j'ai pris ça, dit-il en montrant l'extincteur rouge à Ron qui prit un air interrogateur.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-C'est un extincteur! C'est utilisé par les moldus pour éteindre les feux qu'ils n'arrivent pas à maîtriser!  
-Super! Et comment ça marche? demanda Ron, passionné.  
-Euh, je vais le découvrir en même temps que toi, dit Harry en rigolant.  
-Au fait, pensa Ron en sortant quelque chose de son armoire, regarde ce que Fred et Georges m'ont offert!  
Il lui tendit une magnifique robe de soirée rouge orange, à la couleur des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron. Harry fit mine d'être surpris, mais il savait très bien qu'ils lui avaient offert cette robe : c'est lui qui le leur avait demandé. Il la trouvait cependant très belle.  
Le soir, après un succulent repas qui valait tous ceux que Harry avait englouti durant le mois de juillet chez les Dursley, il restèrent un moment à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Percy et Bill n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui d'un côté arrangeait Harry, qui n'avait pas envie dès le premier soir d'expliquer à Bill qu'il n'avait pas de cadeaux pour lui, même si Ron lui avait assuré qu'il s'en moquerait.  
Vers 10 heures du soir, après que Ginny et Claire soient montées, il s'excusa pour sortir de table et monta rapidement dans la chambre de Ron, fourra tous ces cadeaux dans un sac et redescendit avec son sac sur le dos.  
-Tiens, voila le père Noël, lança Ron en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Harry.  
-Comment ça, Ron, demanda sa mère qui ne comprenait pas.  
-Regarde!  
-Oh, ce n'était pas la peine, Harry, dit Charlie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
-Si, ça me fait plaisir, dit-il pour la énième fois, et j'avais des remords à venir un mois ici sans rien vous apporter. Ce n'est pas grand chose, et en plus c'est moldu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'occasion d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse!  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley gentiment. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.  
-Alors, commença Harry en sortant tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites de sa "hotte". Voila pour vous Arthur.  
Il tendit le carton qu'il avait parvenu à dépoussiérer. Arthur prit le paquet en le regardant d'un oeil curieux. Il l'ouvrit et poussa un cri étonné et content.  
-Oh, merci Harry! Des piles et des prises pour ma collection! C'est formidable! Et des fils éclectiks! Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit transistor. Harry lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement, et Arthur prit un air émerveillé.  
Harry donna ensuite à Molly Weasley les deux livres et les produits de beauté, elle en fut ravie.  
-Tiens Charlie, dit Harry en riant pendant que Charlie prenait l'extincteur en le regardant d'un air incrédule.  
-C'est...quoi?  
-C'est un extincteur. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Ron, c'est un objet moldu qui produit de la neige artificielle pour éteindre les feux qu' ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Je me suis dit que c'était approprié à quelqu'un qui s'occupe de dragons!  
Charlie éclata de rire.  
-Je donnerais son cadeau à Percy demain, dit-il en montrant le livre qui lui convenait si bien.  
Il provoqua un éclat de rire général.  
-Et Ron et les jumeaux? demanda sa mère.  
-Heu, je les ai déjà donné à Fred et Georges, dit il avec un regard appuyé sur ces deux là, car il ne voulait pas annoncer qu'il leur avait offert les 1000 gallions, et les jumeaux non plus ne voulaient pas d'autres cadeaux de sa part. Quant à Ron, poursuivit-il, je vais lui acheter sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est une surprise. Par contre je n'ai rien trouvé pour Bill, ni pour Ginny, comme je ledisais à Ron tout à l'heure...   
Il prit un air embarrassé mais sincère.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, dit tranquillement Mrs Weasley, il sont déjà très contents que tu viennes!  
Harry esquissa un sourire gêné. Il demanda pour mettre fin à la discussion:  
-Et quand irons-nous au chemin de Traverse? Il faut que j'aille voir Mr Ollivander pour ma baguette.  
-Ah, lui répondit Mrs Weasley, à vrai dire cela m'ennuie un peu que vous sortiez...  
-Allons, Molly, coupa son mari, il faut bien qu'ils aillent acheter leurs affaires! Je vous accompagnerez, si vous voulez.  
-Oui, je préfère, dit Molly d'un ton peu assuré. Mais on fera vite. On ira dans trois jours - mercredi quatre - vers, disons...15h et on essayera d' expédier tout ça en 2 heures... Mais les règles ne changent pas! dit-elle plus brusquement. Fred, Georges, vous resterez ici, seuls Harry, Ron et Ginny viendront avec moi. Désolé mes chéri, dit-elle en s'adressant aux jumeaux, mais vous êtes punis, je prendrais donc vos affaires et je dirai à Ginny de prendre celles de Claire.  
-Oh, non, Maman, s'il te plait!...supplia Georges. On ne va pas rester cloîtrés ici pendant tout le mois août!  
-Peut-être bien que si, s'il le faut, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il ne fallait pas faire les idiots avec vos farces...je vous avaient prévenu!  
La discussion s'arrêta là. Harry passa une très bonne fin de soirée et monta se coucher vers 11h 30, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Arrivés dans la chambre, Ron s'exclama.  
-Zut, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau! Attends, je vais le chercher.  
Il dévala les escalier sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre quoi que ce soit. Harry l'entendit deux minutes après remonter en courrant, et le vit apparaître à la porte, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.  
-Devine ce que c'est!  
Heu, je n'en ai aucune idée...répondit Harry, intrigué.  
-Ah, j'ai aussi pensé à prendre ceux de Georges et Fred, mais je crois qu'ils t'ont laissé deviner dans leur lettre, non?  
-Ben, j'imagine que ce sont des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux?  
-Exacte! Regarde...  
Il sortit un gros sac remplit à ras bord d'objets en tout genres, chacun en un seul exemplaire et accompagné d'une petite note descriptive.  
-Il y sont tous, s'exclama Ron, c'est la première fois que je peux voir toute leurs inventions en même temps!  
Ils s'émerveillèrent devant le sac et tout ce qu'il contenait, comme des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël.  
-Regarde, une crème canaris! On connais, ça, s'esclaffa Ron en repensant à Neville qui s'était transformé en poussin quand il en avait mangé.  
-Et regarde, s'exclama Harry, leurs dragées d'influence! Il m'en ont parlé dans leur lettre! C'est très pratique!  
En plus d'une Baguette Farceuse, d'une Praline Longue-Langue et de quelques autres gadgets qu' il connaissait déjà, Harry découvrit une paire de Gants Incollables auxquels il fallait poser une question à laquelle ils ne connaissaient pas la réponse pour pouvoir les décoller de ses mains, les Lunettes Renversantes qui faisait voir comme dans un miroir ce qu'on avait devant soi, les Plumes Baveuses qui se mettaient à baver de l'encre noire dès qu'on les suçait, un prototype de Chaudron Anti-Prof, il se renversait dès qu'un professeur s'en approchait, avec une note qui disait que si le professeur s'appelait Severus Rogue, le chaudron se mettrait à tourner en aspergeant ses alentours, un Balais Termite qui devait se désintégrer dès qu'il se trouvait à un mètre du sol (avec quelqu'un dessus, bien évidemment), et une trentaine d'autres farces toutes aussi drôles et surprenantes les unes que les autres.  
Ron s'impatientait, il avait gardé son cadeau derrière son dos pendant qu'il admirait les oeuvres de ses frères. Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui demanda:  
-Et le tiens, Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Ron sortit alors de derrière lui un paire de ... chaussures. Des chaussures assez curieuses, qui avaient l'air d'être en écailles.  
-Des... non, ça alors, s'exclama-t-il, je croyais que c'était introuvable ou vraiment hors de prix, en Angleterre!  
-Non, tu ne rêve pas, ce sont des chaussures en peau de dragon! Ca, c'est la classe ultime! Et c'est super solide!  
-Et comment! Où as-tu trouvé ça? Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le demander, mais avoue que...  
-J'ai demandé à Charlie de m'en rapporter pour toi, coupa Ron qui se moquait totalement des coutumes, en Roumanie il y en a à revendre en ce moment, et j'en ai une paire également!  
-Excellent! jubila Harry. Tu imagines la tête de Malefoy quand il va nous voir avec ça? C'est génial!  
Il les essaya immédiatement, elles lui allaient à merveille, et lui était ravi. Il repensa à quelque chose, sans rapport, que Ron lui avait dit dans l'après-midi.  
-Dis, Ron, quand je t'avais parlé d'Hermione, tout à l'heure, tu m'avait répondu "je t'en parle ce soir". De quoi tu veux me parler?  
-Ah, euh, hésita-t-il, ennuyé, j'imaginais que tu aurais oublié, mais après tout je peux le dire, à toi...  
-Quoi, alors? s'impatienta Harry.  
-Ben, l'année dernière, j'ai... j'ai...  
-Mais quoi???  
-J'ai craqué sur Hermione, je sais pas pourquoi...lâcha-t-il enfin.  
-C'est pas vrai? cria Harry. Non, sérieux!  
-Si si je suis sérieux, mais crie moins fort, Ginny et Claire doivent dormir...  
-Ca m'étonnerais, dit-il malicieusement, mais c'est pas ça qui est important. C'est pour ça, donc, que tu était furax contre elle quand elle était avec Krum?  
-Ben, oui, gros malin! Mais tu vas pas te moquer de moi hein? Je veux dire j'ai vraiment craqué, je ne la trouve pas simplement jolie... Et toi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as jamais pincé - ou que tu n'en pince pas - pour une fille?  
La question redoutée de Harry était enfin sortie. Il regarda Ron en prenant un air perplexe, comme si il réfléchissait à sa question, mais il pensait à toute autre chose. Il se dit que s'il en parlait à Ron, ils seraient tous les deux ensemble pour supporter l'amour qui leur pesait à chacun sur le cœur. Il annonça enfin à Ron :   
-A vrai dire, si. Depuis deux ans, dit-il tout bas.  
-Qui c'est? Allez, dit moi qui c'est, tu peux me le dire à moi! Je te l'ai bien dit, moi!  
-C'est...il hésita. Il commençait à sentir son estomac qui se tordait tendis qu'il hésitait. C'est Cho Chang.  
-Quoi, Cho Chang? s'étonna-t-il. L'attra...  
-Oui, l'interrompit Harry, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle. L'ex petite amie de Cédric Diggory...Il senti sa gorge se nouer en ayant dit ça. Et aussi la plus belle et la plus charmante fille que j'ai jamais vu ; du moins à Poudlard, car tu remarqueras que Fleur Delacour était plutôt... mais il s'interrompit et éclata de rire avec Ron, qui dit après avoir repris son souffle :  
-Mais c'est super, je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle!   
-Ca m'étonnerais, ne dis pas n'importe quoi... mais peu importe. C'est pour ça que je voulais aller au chemin de Traverse, elle m'a écrit cet été pour me donner un rendez-vous, et je dois lui répondre pour confirmer la date et l'heure.  
-C'est pas vrai? Tu vois que j'avais raison! Tu as toutes tes chances!  
-Arrête, c'est pas le moment, tu veux bien? Tiens je vais te montrer quelque chose qu'elle m'a envoyé.  
Il sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste sa chère photo de l'élue de son cœur. Ron la prit et affirma:  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment belle. Tu as de bons goûts, parole de connaisseur, dit-il en éclatant de rire et il fut vite suivit par Harry. Ron se calma et continua:  
-Tu veux que je te dise? Je m'en était douté. Ou plutôt, Hermione s'en doutait et m'en avait fait part, l'année dernière. Comment? dit-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry. Ben, elle avait remarqué que chaque fois que Cho t'adressait la parole, soit tu rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles, soit tu laissais tomber ce que tu avais entre les mains. Par exemple, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, tu avais carrément renversé l'eau que tu portais quand elle t'as dit bonjour! se moqua-t-il.  
-Bon, ça va, on n'en parle plus, et on va se coucher, coupa Harry.  
-D'accord, bonne nuit! Et fait de beaux rêves, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse forcée en appuyant sur le "beau", et éclata de rire.  
Harry s'endormit vite, le cœur léger.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors il vous a plus mon deuxieme chapitre?????   
Vous gênez pas pour les reviews ca fait tojours plaisir!!!! et ca me pousse a mettre en ligne + vite le chapitre 3!!! ;) 


End file.
